The invention relates to systems and methods for three-dimensional (3D) scanning and robotic application of cosmetics to humans.
Today, many women and men are using decorative and care cosmetics. Cosmetics can be liquid, cream, emulsions, pressed and loose powders, and dispersions. The FDA that regulates use of cosmetics in the United States says that cosmetics are substances applied to the human body “for cleansing, beautifying, promoting attractiveness, or altering the appearance without affecting the body's structure or functions.” Some examples of cosmetics include skin creams, lotions, powders, lipsticks, perfumes, fingernail and toe polish, eye and facial makeup, hair color or spray. For additional details, see Wikipedia Cosmetics (2015), which is incorporated by reference herein.
Decorative cosmetics used to improve the user's appearance are often referred to as makeup or make-up. Typically, the wearer of the makeup will apply it to their facial features (e.g., eyebrows, cheeks, or nose) in an elaborate painstaking fashion. Because of the need to safely apply cosmetics on the face, eye area are usually applied by hand either with a makeup tool such as a brush, sponge, or the fingertips.
Many cosmetics are applied by a finger, a hand or a tool such as sponge held by a hand. Primers are applied using a finger used to reduce pore size, extend wear and permit smooth application of makeup. Lipstick is usually applied with a brush to add color and texture to the lips. Lip gloss adds shine and color. Lip balm moisturizes and protects the lip. Concealer is often applied by finger and is thicker and more solid than foundation and can be used to cover imperfections and contour the nose, cheeks, and jaw. Foundations again are applied with a finger in moist powder, liquid, and spray form smooth imperfections and help make-up last longer. Rouge or blush are often brushed on as a moist powder, cream, and liquid forms can color and define cheeks. Highlights are applied using a finger and can be used to accent facial features. Bronzer can add tan color, glow, and shimmer. Mascara can darken, lengthen, thicken, and draw attention to eyelashes. Eyeliner and eyebrow pencils can enlarge the appearance of eyes and eyebrows.
Although people refer to beauty advisers at retailers and magazines for the latest style, they apply cosmetics by hand daily or at intervals will splurge and hire a makeup professional or cosmetician to advise and provide facial and body treatments for clients. Daily application by a professional is usually expensive.